Long Distance
by King Oz
Summary: Prompt fill at KHRfest on LJ. Gokudera gets a welcome call on his birthday. YamaGoku but can also be seen as friendship. Rated for Gokudera's bad language.


Title: Long Distance

Author: King

Pairing: 8059(YamaGoku) but could be considered gen too.

~*~

Well, at least it wasn't the worst birthday on record. That title still belonged to the first birthday Gokudera spent without his mom, but this one definitely wasn't among the favourites either.

He had spent most of the day in various meetings in Italy with Tsuna listening to other families bad mouthing the Vongola guardians for various reasons and when he finally made it to the end of the last one, his hopes of a quiet evening alone in his hotel room were dashed by the appearance of his sister.

"Come on, Hayato!" she said, dragging his body out of the office building. She either didn't notice or care about the green tint his face had taken at the sight of her. "You only turn twenty once, and you need to celebrate!"

He turned to Tsuna, holding out his hand in a request to save him (he would have puked if he had opened his mouth, he was sure of it), but his boss mistook it for an invitation and tagged along with the siblings.

"Is Reborn going to meet us at the bar?" Tsuna asked Bianchi politely, and the two started up an excited conversation on the way to their destination while Gokudera regained his bearings.

It wasn't until Bianchi put on a set of shades as they stepped out of the limo that he started to feel like himself again. They walked into the dimly lit bar and Gokudera frowned suspiciously when he couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, all the lights in the small club flooded the floor and a couple dozen people Gokudera had never seen before began singing 'Happy Birthday' to him.

"What the FU-" It took an elbow to the ribs from Tsuna to keep him from being rude and unappreciative. He smiled painfully at him, knowing that Tsuna was only trying to make up for the fact that they were away from the rest of their friends back in Japan.

Luckily, he was spared the awkwardness of thanking everyone for coming by dragging him over to the bar and putting a blue drink in his hand. He sniffed it and made a face.

"This smells like fucking paint thinner!" He glared at his sister. "Did you make this?" She laughed at his question and waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course not."

Taking this as a good sign, he downed the glass in one gulp, only to find another drink in his hand. This one was a shot of something flaming red. Apparently Bianchi was attempting to get him completely drunk before the night was through. He wanted to protest the drinks, but he figured he might as well enjoy the night as much as possible and maybe even forget the day had even occurred.

He was into the multi-layered drinks when the seat of his pants started vibrating. It took him a moment to realize through the alcoholic haze that it was actually his phone and not the stool he was on. He excused himself from his sister with a mumbled explanation and stumbled towards the bathroom so he could answer the call.

"H'lluh?" he breathed into the phone when he found the men's, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Gokudera!" He winced at the sunny voice coming through the earpiece, instinctively wanting to yell back at him, but didn't for fear of more than just swear words coming out.

"Wudya wan?" he grumbled out instead.

"Happy birthday!" Yamamoto should have been asleep, but he sounded wide awake. "I know it's technically passed here, but Tsuna said you would be in meetings and such, so I wanted to wait until you were definitely out of them to call you and say it!"

Gokudera groaned softly, but he was actually glad for the phone call, grateful for the voice of someone familiar.

"Have you been drinking? You don't sound too good." His quiet voice broke through the haze slightly and Gokudera shook his head despite Yamamoto not being able to see it.

"I'm fine," he explained. "Just a little wasted. Bianchi." He said the name like it was all the excuse he needed and it seemed that Yamamoto understood.

"Ah." There was silence for a moment.

"I wish you were here," he whispered into the phone, checking underneath the nearest stall for feet. "You know, so you could control some of these people. They're all getting pissed drunk and I barely know any of them!" He tried to salvage his words and avoid the longing in his voice but he could tell he was unsuccessful just by the smile he could hear in Yamamoto's next words.

"Me too."

Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday after all.

~*~

It's been a long time since I've written any kind of fanfiction and this is my first fic for the Reborn! fandom. Forgive me if I'm a little rusty, but I'm working on it and hopefully I'll be able to post much better fics in the future.

Prompt: from lj community KHRfest *YamaGoku - phone call - "I wish you were here."*


End file.
